


The Return Of Rodimus And The Lost Light Crew: To Earth And Beyond (With New Crew Members)

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asia, Australia, Cheetorod, Children's Stories, Chromewind - Freeform, Countries, Cybertronians Are Learning About Earth, Cygate - Freeform, Europe, HeatBlades, Learning About Cultures, Medshot, Multi, North America, Redferno - Freeform, Skwerve, South Africa, South America, StarCross - Freeform, Starscream Is A Good Guy, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Tour, around the world, continents, dratchet - Freeform, earth culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: Rodimus was bored at home, until his best friend Drift arrived and asked if they could watch a Earth TV show called, "Teresa". While watching, Rodimus had a new quest on mind... Go to Earth and Learn more about the whole planet from top to bottom to left and right.Journey along with Rodimus and the lost light crew, along with new members with with a surprising guest who was once bad, but turned good. Beginning of the chapters is mostly about them in space, and after that, it's in planet Earth and they'll learn about different language, cultures, and more!I will give you a heads up. This story WILL have more chapters over 100+ so I recommend you to, um, save it in case if you don't want to miss out new adventuresJoin along with the crew and I recommend you to save it as a bookmark because this story is going to be very long (Longer than my other stories) which is a lot because there are many states and countries on Earth.This story is going to be in script since I haven't used that for a while and the script spirit is coming back to me.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Cheetor/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Crosshairs/Starscream, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Hot Shot/Medix, Inferno/Red Alert (Transformers), Overlord/Slipstream, Skids/Swerve (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Not Alone Episode 1

Rodimus sat down in his room, and took a deep breath and sigh. His mother was gone and his father was a decepticon and they were fighting each other. Of course his mother was stronger than him, but they had to sacrifice each other and both of them were killed. Here he was, sitting alone and thinked about how brutal the war was and how sad he felt. To be honest, he felt like if he was the one that made them kill each other.

 **Rodimus:** *groans*I'm. Bored. If only I could at least-

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it was his best friend, Drift. He came to visit him since they haven't seen each other for a while

 **Rodimus:** Drift! Good to see you1

 **Drift:** Good to see you too, Rodimus. It's been a very long time since I haven't seen you. Ever since Ratty is gone I've been wondering if we could watch TV?

 **Rodimus:** Watch TV? Sure, why not

Drift smiled and grabbed the controller and turned on the TV which then sent them to a weird, unusual channel they've never seen before. It was in the middle of the Intro that went like this

_Esa hembra es mala_

_Esa hembre hace daño_

_Esa que no te quiero_

_Esa hembre te miente_

_Trae veneno en los labios_

_Su caricia es insulto para tu corazón_

_Esa hembra que amas_

_Está jugando contigo_

_Esa hembra perfecta_

_Es puritita traición_

**Rodimus:*** confused ***** Drift, do you understand this?

 **Drift:** No, why?

 **Rodimus:** The channel is spaeking in a strange language.. THAT'S AWESOME!!!

 **Drift:** You can say that again

 **Rodimus:** THAT'S AWESOME!

 **Drift:** Not literally

 **Rodimus:** You know what this means??

 **Drift:** Err... no?

 **Rodimus:** It means... we're not alone

 **Drift:** You sound like if you're saying it with a series voice

 **Rodimus:** That's right! I Rodimus Prime have a new quest in mind! Do we have a satellite or something that could help us with finding out where does that "Esa hembre es mala" language?

 **Drift:** I guess?

 **Rodimus:** Then LET'S GO!

Rodimus and Drift went to grab a bunch of supplies to create their own satellite, which was hard at first. They needed to find a engine fuel, pipes, antenna, computer chip, and...snacks?

 **Drift:** *confused*Snacks?

 **Rodimus:*** eating energon lays classic ***** YUM!

 **Drift:*** giggles and roll optics*Very... tasty?

After eating a lunch break, they continued on creating their own satellite till it's done. After doing it for 15 weeks, it was complete until Rodimus felt like it's missing something.

 **Rodimus:** Hmm...

 **Drift:** What? 

**Rodimus:** It needs something that represents glitter or... THIS!*draws his face*THERE! MY FACE, MY PERFECTION

Drift giggled and helped him put draw his face onto the satellite and it was PERFECT! They put it over Rodimus's house and hopes that the satellite could get a signal of something like a alien message or a SOS ship that was sent to space! After trying to get the antenna to the top of the house, which took about 10 tries, Drift had managed to placed the antenna carefully onto the top of the house and it was perfect, but titled. Then, the satellite made a weird noise that sounded like a dying crow riding in a ambulance.

 **Rodimus:*** Confused ***** What's going on?!

 **Drift:** It's the satellite and I think it's making a noise of some sort of a alert?

 **Rodimus:** Then let's go find out what kind of alert it is.*rushes to his computer*

 **Drift:** What does the computer tell us?

Rodimus looks over at the computer and was trying to find out what it was until a strong signal was shown and it came from an unknown planet they have never seen or heard before.

 **Drift:*** worries*Roddy, what's the computer trying to tell you??

 **Rodimus:*** froze and looks at Drift with a serious face ***** The computer tells us that... we're not alone in the galaxy. There's a other planet out there

 **Drift:*** Placed both hands onto Rodimus shoulder ***** If _WERE_ not alone, then what planet is among us?

 **Rodimus:** Planet Earth

 **Drift:** So... It's a good news or-

 **Rodimus:** This is a great news!

 **Drift:*** Confused ***** Great news? What do you mean by-

 **Rodimus:** What I mean by that is that I Rodimus Prime have a new quest in mind and it's going to be called, "Journey to Planet Earth" and we just need to create a presentation about this whole experience!

 **Drift:** True, but I don't think everyone here on Cybertron won't be signing up for that?

 **Rodimus:** How come?

 **Drift:** Remembered the time when you made a speech about finding the mythical knights of Cyberotopia?

 **Rodimus:** Yes and now that I have a new quest in mind, there should be 100% of everyone joining us, but we need to do the presentation. Will you help me ***** does puppy eyes *****

 **Drift:** What?! Nu uh, there's no WAY I'M NOT GONNA-

 **Rodimus:** PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?! I PROMISE I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME SMOOTHIES

 **Drift:** Not. Falling. For that!

 **Rodimus:** Oh well, since you don't want to help me with the easiest, most simplest project of all*sigh*I guess I'll have to do alone...

 **Drift:** Fine, but I want you to promise me one thing?

 **Rodimus:** Anything for you, my-

 **Drift:** I get to record you on camera and YOU get to do the speaking and showing off

 **Rodimus:** Okaaaaayy?

 **Drift:** Good and don't forget to buy me a smoothie!

 **Rodimus:** DON'T WORRY! I WON'T FORGET!!!

Drift and Rodimus went to work on the presentation, it took hours and hours with 10 tries. After eating during a snack break, trying to set up the board and not being distracted, it was finished and they were proud.

 **Drift:** Now the next step is to send the video to the counselors and cross our fingers, hoping that they'll accept your presentation and your new request. Right now, it's getting late and we need to recharge to berth

 **Rodimus:** AW MAN! I was expecting that we could stay up all night and wait for the email to arrive?

 **Drift:** Sorry, but recharging is important. You need to sleep Roddy. Otherwise, you'll end up walking clumsy and feel dizzy every time you try to walk

 **Rodimus:** Fine, I'll recharge, but you're staying here for the night, right?

 **Drift:** I will stay here for the night ***** smiles *****

Rodimus and Drift went to recharge mode. In Rodimus dream, he couldn't stop thinking about his parents and was hoping that his quest on going to planet Earth and learning more about that planet would become a dream come true.

The next morning, Rodimus was awake and smelled something delicious, but what could it be?

 **Rodimus:** Drift, whatever you're making, it's making my nose sniffing something ***** sniffing ***** Delicious!

 **Drift:** I'm making a human food that's called an "Egg". I read the instruction on how to do it and it's easy as-

 **Rodimus:** THE MAIL!!

 **Drift:** A mail? What do you mean by-Oh, you mean the one that we worked on yesterday for hours?

 **Rodimus:** Yes and I think we got a... ***** checks the notification ***** BUMMER! THERE'S NO MAIL?! HOW COME THERE ISN'T ANY MAIL?!? WE WORKED VERY HARD AND I KNOW I DID GREAT ON MY DEEP VOICE IMPRESSION!

 **Drift:** Maybe, but you need to be patient. You'll never know when will you receive any notifications. It takes time. I know it also happens to me one time. I had to wait for 34 hours of my package to arrive, but then it made it almost in time. Anyways, my point is that sometimes the counselors have a bunch of work to do.

 **Rodimus:** Like what?????

 **Drift:** Um, speech?

 **Rodimus:** I hate waiting, but at least we've got plenty of Ice Cream??

 **Drift:** Tell me about it...

Days have passed by and every hours, Rodimus keeps on looking at the computer, but no notification. Day 6 has arrived and Drift was doing yoga and Rodimus was starring at the computer, but still no news. He cried and whined and ate Ice cream while crying on the table. Day 15 has arrived and Drift was doing his daily routine, until Rodimus came by crying like a child since there wasn't any notification. Finally, day 25 have arrived and Drift sat down on his favorite chair and looked over at the computer and there was a notification at last!

 **Drift:** Rodimus, you have a notifi-Rodimus?

 **Rodimus:** ***** mumbles ***** In my room. I need more Ice Cream

Rodimus walked up to the fridge and opens it till there wasn't anymore Ice Cream.

 **Rodimus:*** freaks out ***** WHO AT ALL OF MY ICE CREAM?!?!!?

 **Drift:** Er... it was you

 **Rodimus:** Me? Pfft! No I did not

 **Drift:** Actually you DID ate a bunch of Ice Cream, chips, cake, and brownies ever since.... a bunch of weeks?

 **Rodimus:** NO IT WASN'T- Actually... I did ate a little

 **Drift:** A little??

 **Rodimus:** A teensy bit? Itty Bitty? OKAY, I ate way more than Devastator... ***** chuckles embarrassedly *****

 **Drift:*** puts hand onto Rodimus shoulder ***** Next time, don't eat too much Ice Cream or any kind of junk, but looking at the bright side, you received a mail. It's about the presentation we sent to the counselors and they said that they want to talk to you and me about your new journey to Earth and explore, which would be tomorrow

 **Rodimus:** Great! Now WE have to practice our speech and-

 **Drift:** We don't need all of those things, but a speech would be handy

 **Rodimus:** Then speech it is!

 **Drift:** Oh, and tomorrow you'll be training with me. Why? Lowering your weight. Can't go on a adventure like that

 **Rodimus:** Curse you, but exercising it worth it, right?

 **Drift:** Yes! See you in the morning

 **Rodimus:** You too. Sweet dreams

Drift left home and Rodimus jumps onto his berth and squeal, but then remembers one thing... write a poster of the new quest he's planning on

 **Rodimus:** Oh no... I forgot about the poster!! I need to get Drift, but he already left home, but I can make one by myself. Making a poster is easy, right???

In Rodimus room, he tried to go to sleep, but the only thing he has in mind was making a poster and he got out of bed and decided to make a poster himself.

 **Rodimus:** If I want my dream to come true, I'll have to make a poster myself

He started to grab a blue print and start making a blue print of a poster that has every information of the space pod, numbers of cybertronians that could come to his quest. Hours and hours has past and the poster was looking good. 

The next day, Drift knocked on Rodimus door, but no response.

 **Drift:** Rodimus, are you going to get up for your exercise or what?

Drift decided to let himself in and found Rodimus sleeping on the table with his head down and snuggled up in his lucky pony plushie.

 **Drift:** I will admit, but he's cute when he's asleep

He shook Rodimus and yelled at him to wake up and the sleepy prime has woken up

 **Rodimus:** What time is it?

 **Drift:** It's 9:23 and you WERE supposed to be up at 6 in the morning, but no. You were busy sleeping

 **Rodimus:** How long have you been standing in front of my door?

 **Drift:** Approximately, I would say... from 6 to right now, which is about...3 hours! Morning was freezing and I only brought a bottle of water, some gears for you training exercise-

 **Rodimus:** Training exercise? Since when did I-Nevermind

 **Drift:** Now get up! We've got work to-What's that on the table?

 **Rodimus:** Oh, this is my planning sheet of my quest which has every information in it like what's it going to be about, survival tips-

 **Drift:*** shocked ***** Survival tips? Rodimus, going to a new planet doesn't need any of those-

 **Rodimus:** Yes it does. I've seen some movies with a crewmates like us that are trying to learn about planet 0

 **Drift:** Planet 0?!

 **Rodimus:** Yes and the crewmates were infected by this weird explosion, I think, and one of them fell off the cliff and fell into the-

 **Drift:** Don't say a lot of information on movies and planet 0 isn't real

 **Rodimus:** They aren't real?

 **Drift:** No, but let's get to training

 **Rodimus:*** groans ***** Fine..

Drift and Rodimus started training and Rodimus was tired and wanted to take a break, but every time he tries to sit down and relax, Drift would jump out of nowhere and tell him to move it. After training for 5 hours, they went back to Rodimus's home and took the planning sheet and they were off to the meeting conference with the counselors.

 **Rodimus:** Do you think they'll accept my quest?

 **Drift:** They will. Trust me, it WILL happen

 **Rodimus:** What if they don't accept the quest?

 **Drift:** I know for a fact that they WILL accept your new quest to planet Earth

At the counselor, Drift was setting up the poster, but in a clumsy way while Rodimus was shaking and was too nervous to speak in front of the counselors. They were very strict and wanted a presentation that is very strong and clear.

 **Rodimus:** Uh... Greetings ladies and gentlebots, I have a request to, er..hoping that you might let me leave cybertron?

 **Counselor 1:** Tell us about your quest on planet earth. Have you ever been to planet earth?

 **Rodimus:** No, but I did seen some Tv shows and movies, but to me, there's more than just humans and animals. They also have different languages, clothing, celebrationa snd more. So, THAT my friends is why I'm planning on a journey to stay on Earth and learn more about their planets

 **Couselor 1:** I'm sorry Rodimus, but you're already made one quest for a very long time, which is to find the mythical knights of cyberotopia. You can't just have two quest

 **Rodimus:*** freaks out ***** WHAT?! IT'S MY DREAM OF-

 **Counselor 2:** Sorry, but rules are rules. You can't go on your second quest just because the war is over. We know that you really wanted to go to Earth, but let the rescue bots explore it for us. We don't need a prime that has many adventures.

 **Rodimus:** Just let me-

 **Counselor 3:** We don't have time to hear you whining and complaining like a child. You've done that a lot of times, so therefore, the answer is a no

 **Rodimus:*** sigh ***** Okay... c'mon Drift, let's go take my poster and throw it into Unicron's mouth and let him eat my dream of-

 **Ultra Magnus:** Excuse me, but can I have a minute with you counselors?

It was Ultra Magnus and boy was Rodimus was so glad to see him and he watches Magnus walks up to the counselors with some few sentence to say.

 **Counselor 1:** Magnus, I know you want to help this little junior, but Rodimus isn't very capable of going on a new quest which is going to planet Earth. The rescue bots are already on planet-

 **Counselor 2:** Sir, the rescue bots came to Cybertron with their students

 **Counselor 1:** Since when did they get here?

 **Counselor 2:** Yesterday

 **Ultra Magnus:** How about this. I can go with Rodimus and watch him over as if he was my own son. I may not have a kid of my own, but I would like to imagine if he was one of them, if that's okay with you?

The counselors thought for a minute, then they started to discuss about what Magnus said and turned to him for a answer.

 **Counselor 3:** Magnus, we have made our decision. Rodimus will... be going on his new journey as long as he listen in one condition. He can NOT and I repeat can NOT let every humans know anything about us! For if he does, then his crew will be returning back to Cybertron and he can no longer go on any journey ever again

Rodimus and Drift squealed and cheered. Drift knew that Rodimus wish will always come true

 **Drift:** Great! Now all we need is a large ship, members, and we're off, I think?

 **Rodimus:** The only thing we're missing is food and supplies. You'll never know whether Earth humans are going to attack us, but if they did, then we must convince them that we're here to make new friends from space! That'll calm them down... right?

 **Drift:*** roll optics ***** Roddy think clear. We must get ready! Let's go!!

Rodimus nodded and followed Drift, but then he turned around and looked at Magnus and hugged him very tightly.

 **Rodimus:** Thank you for-

 **Ultra Magnus:** Are you going to help Drift with everything you need to be ready for?

 **Rodimus:** Oh, but I came to hug you and say thank you for begging the counselors and telling them about my quest!!

 **Ultra Magnus:*** confused ***** I didn't even beg them at-Nevermind, I'll go and help 

As Drift and Rodimus hurried along the hallway, Drift bumped into someone that is very familiar... Ratchet

 **Drift:*** cheered ***** RATCHET! AM I SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE HERE! WHAT A SURPRISE TO-

 **Ratchet:** Who are you? Have we met?

 **Drift:*** tears in his eyes ***** B-But don't you remembered me?! We first met when I was damaged and you repaired me and told me that since you have saved the, it is my turn to save someone's lives?

 **Ratchet:** Look, I may not know you, but have a wonderful day, uh... whoever you are

 **Drift:** It's Drift as in Deadlock and I thought you remembered me...

 **Ratchet:** Well Drift, it's nice to meet you ***** walks away *****

 **First Aid:** I see you met your forgotten Conjunx Endura, Ratchet. Are you okay?

 **Drift:** Tell me why can't he remembered me?!

 **First Aid:** Ever since we had a strange signal coming from his grave, we had to dig him out and he was alive, but he doesn't remembered what happened and his past life. It took hours of gaining his memories and the only option we have is to relearn him over again. The only memory he has in mind was the war, but nothing else. He doesn't remembered who was his spouse, friends, but the only memory he has is doing his job as a medic. That's the only memory he can remember.

 **Drift:** Why can't you medics repair him?!

 **First Aid:** If we repair him, his memories would be lost and it'll shut his systems down and he won't be awake forever...

Drift cried and Rodimus pops out of nowhere and asked if he's going to help him find a larger ship since he's planning on getting a thousand of crew aboard

 **Rodimus:** Drifty, we have work to do

 **Drift:** I know. I just had a moment

 **Rodimus:** Is it about Ratchet? Yeah? I saw that you and him were talking and he said something about forgetting his memories

 **Drift:** Ratty doesn't remembers me! How come my long Conjunx Endura forget about me?!

 **Rodimus:** I don't know, but we got work to do. We can talk about this some other time

Drift nodded and helped Rodimus with printing the sign up information and hang them everywhere. Then, they went to the junk yard and searched for the perfect ship that could hold thousands of crewmates. After finding the "second" largest ship, they had to figure out what to name the ship.

 **Rodimus:** Since I'm going to be the captain of the ship, I shall name this amazing ship "Rodpod"

 **Drift:** Maybe, but haven't you forgot that I'm third in command and Ultra Magnus is the second in command? Therefore, the ship should be named, "Driftpod"

 **Rodimus:** Driftyboy, my friend, have you forgot that I'm the captain and captain must name a ship! It's should be RODPOD

 **Drift:** DRIFTPOD!

 **Rodimus:** RODPOD!

 **Drift:** DRIFTPOD!

 **Rodimus:** RODPOD!!

 **Ultra Magnus:** How about the ship should be named DRIFTROD?!?! I KNOW IT SOUNDS LAME, BUT LET THE SHIP SAIL TO SPACE!!!!!

 **Rodimus/Drift:*** blinking their optics in confusing ***** DriftRod?

 **Ultra Magnus:** Yes! Now, let's get this ship moving!

 **Rodimus:** Me and Drift are combing our name?

 **Drift:** No, but he does have a point. Let's go

They carried the ship with a crane and set it to the platform. That way, if they're ready to go to Earth, they could simply let the ship fly upward and forward. At the sign up table, Drift was doing Yoga, Ultra Magnus sat on a chair and waited for visitors, and Rodimus... he was smiling and hoping that everyone would join him on a quest to planet earth.

 **Drift:** Rodimus, no one isn't going to join us. What if they think that there's going to be some cons out there ready to kill us. Remembered the time when Overload was on board and killed Rewind? What about the sparkeater?

 **Rodimus:** Trust me, I know none of this isn't going to happen. We just have to leave the paper here and come back tomorrow. If not, then It'll be just the three of us going to-

 **Ultra Magnus:** NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN

 **Rodimus:** It was just a joke, but I do miss the old crewmates we used to have...

 **Drift:** Same. Swerve's bar was to great, Perceptor and Brainstorm working together, Megatron joining the good side

 **Rodimus:** All those memories should be brought back!

 **Drift:** Agree! Tomorrow, there should be a thousand of citizens joining us

 **Rodimus:** Don't forget finger cross!!

Drift and Rodimus cheered and went back home and Ultra Magnus watches them go home and he wondered about planet Earth and hopes that nothing bad would happen while driving the ship to space.

The next day, Drift and Rodimus came to the sign up table and there was Red Alert.

 **Rodimus:** Red Alert? What are you doing here?

 **Red Alert:** I came to sign up for your journey to Earth. I've heard that they have a red alert system

Rodimus and Drift looked at each other with a confusing face.

 **Drift:** Uh... thank you Red Alert? Now, how many-

 **Red Alert:** 65 members

 **Drift:** Err... I was expecting for 65 thousand or a hundred, but that's okay

 **Rodimus:** 65?! Why?! Didi I do something wrong?

 **Ultra Magnus:** No. Be patient Rodimus. You may not have enough crew coming along, but hey, at least you'll get a good time at planet earth?

 **Rodimus:** Right...

 **Red Alert:** Which reminded me. You have a meeting with-

 **Rodimus:** The counselors?

 **Red Alert:** No, but the citizens of Cybertron. It starts about a few minute

 **Rodimus:*** freaks out ***** FEW MINUTE?!?!

 **Drift:** Relax captain. You go this. Trust me, I know you could handle a million of crowds before. Remember you, me and Magnus talking with billions on citizens about your quest of the mythical knights of Cyberotopia?

 **Rodimus:** Yes?

 **Drift:** Just think of happy thoughts, okay? I'll be here right next to you

Rodimus smiled and was headed for the largest meeting ceremony. When he arrived, there were many Cybertronians waiting for Rodimus to arrive. As he looked over the crowds, there was Perceptor, Cyclonus and Tailgate, Rung, Nautica, Skids, Swerve, Velocity, and others that used to join him on a quest of cyberotopia.

 **Rodimus:*** mumbles ***** This is going to kill me...

 **Mistress of flames:** Ladies and gentlebots, lets give a welcome for... RODIMUS PRIME!

Everyone cheered and took pictures of the poor, nervous prime, but Drift was walking next to him and smiled over at him reminding him to think positive thoughts.

 **Rodimus:** Greetings fellow tributes. I came to tell you that I-I'm-

 **Drift:** Remember. Think positive

 **Rodimus:** Right! As you can see.... we're planning on a road trip to... PLANET EARTH!

 **Crowds:** OOOOOOOH!

 **Rodimus:** That's right! We're going to planet Earth to explore their languages, cultures, and more! So come join us as we're getting ready to take off when the sun sets tonight. Together, you and I are going to have a blast!

The crowds were taking pictures and writing down some questions they have for the Prime.

 **Bot 1:** News reporter here with a question! How will your journey to planet earth succeed?

 **Bot 2:** Are you planning on staying on planet earth?

 **Rodimus:** Hold up the phone! There are so many question to answer, but maybe I'll just answer one of them? Question number one, you said that "How will my journey to planet earth succeed"?

 **Bot 1:** Indeed*hold up a microphone onto his face *****

 **Rodimus:** Well, it requires many... friends to explore new things or creatures that... wasn't seen before? Question two, Am I planning on staying on planet earth? The answer is-

 **Ultra Magnus:** Alright that's it! No more Q&A. Time for Rodimus to prepare for a blast off! If you already sign up for this adventure make sure to get your bags ready and loaded!

Rodimus left with Drift and asked if he did good during the meeting.

 **Drift:** I'll be honest with you, but you didn't add enough information, but you did a pretty amazing job

 **Rodimus:** Really? Thanks

 **Drift:** That's what best friend are for

It was sunset and Red Alert was checking the list of names for those who signed up for the adventure of planet earth.

 **Ultra Magnus:** Thank you Red Alert

 **Red Alert:** You're welcome Magnus. That's what security bots like me are for

 **Ultra Magnus:** And how many are there?

 **Red Alert:** Right now, there are about 103 members that signed up and we're missing seven more and we're off

Ultra Magnus nodded and went inside the DriftRod ship that was named after Drift and Rodimus arguing.

 **Red Alert:** Alright, next?

 **???:** Hello autobot, what a lovely day to join the rest of you, isn't it?

 **Red Alert:** Name? ***** looks up at the known decepticon and freaks out ***** I-It's you! THE ONE THAT TRIES TO BECOME CROWN RULER OF CYBERTRON, UNTIL YOU WERE BEATEN BY THE AUTOBOTS?!?!

 **???:** Yes, but I-

 **Red Alert:** PLEASE DON'T TRY TO HURT ME ALONG WITH YOU, THE SEEKERS, AND THE SPIDER LADY!!! ***** runs off *****

Meanwhile in the DriftRod control room...

 **Rodimus:** Everyone is in and we're ready to FLY OUT IN SPACE!!!

 **Drift:** Looks like you're too excited to leave Cybertron?

 **Rodimus:** It's just that going on a quest is even more funner than joining the war! Besides, the war is over and we're out on a peaceful journey with the bots and the cons!

 **Windblade:** You're inviting WHAT!? Rodimus, do you know how dangerous these decepticons are?!

 **Rodimus:** Yes, but-

 **Nautica:** This is too dangerous and risky for a decepticon to come along

 **Rung:** Nautica is right. Decepticons are like criminals that could sneak into your house and tries to kill you

 **Drift:** I disagree with you all, but Rodimus. Sometimes a decepticon could change themselves. I once was a homeless decepticon and later, someone showed me that there'e a better way to change myself

 **Windblade:** But you're still a con on the inside

 **Drift:** No I'm not

 **Windblade:** YES YOU ARE!

 **Nautica:** We should do something with the cons, Rodimus

 **Rodimus:** Well, I don't know what to do with them, so I'm sorry

 **Nautica:** The decepticons are going to betray us 

**Cheetor:** Everyone calm down! I know that you don't trust the decepticons, but they can be good sometimes. After the war, they might have felt ashamed of their mistakes and learn them as we try to make friends with them. Therefore, what if one of us Autobots betray the whole team? Would that sound fair? I don't think so. Let the decepticons have a second chance and I know deep inside of them, they'll always have a spark of gold

Everyone looked at Cheetor as he walks away acting like if nothing had happened, then Rodimus smiled and followed the cheetah.

 **Rodimus:** Cheetor WAIT UP!

He catches up to him and stopped him.

 **Cheetor:** Hello captain Rodimus Prime! May I help you?

 **Rodimus:** No, but I wanted to talk to you

 **Cheetor:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Rodimus:** No, but I came to say thank you 

**Cheetor:** For what?

 **Rodimus:** For telling others about the decepticons. They may be bad as they are, but at least you told them that they have changed their mind to a better person

 **Cheetor:** Naw you're welcome! 

**Rodimus:** You wanna come with me to-

 **Red Alert:*** runs over Rodimus ***** DECEPTICON! THEY'RE IN THE SHIP!!!!

Rodimus fell to the ground and Cheetor held out his hand

 **Cheetor:** May I help you get on your feet?

 **Rodimus:*** smiles ***** You're really nice you know

Cheetor blushed and helped Rodimus up, then they followed Red Alert and asked if he could tell them who are the cons.

 **Red Alert:** I wish, but I think he's following me!

Cheetor and Rodimus looked at each other and headed to the control room. Then when they arrive, they were shock to see someone very unexpected.

 **Windblade:** Give up now seeker!

 **Cyclonus:** I heard screaming and I want to know what's going on?!

 **Arcee:** I guess you're hear to come and get me, isn't it?!

 **Cheetor:** Everyone calm down and- 

**Ultra Magnus:** What is all of the fuss?!

 **Rodimus:** Seekers? Airachnid? Astrotrain who is outside standing poor guy and... STARSCREAM!?

 **Nautica:** First, Megatron changed his mind to an autobot and later he was locked up and now it's STARSCREAM! Who's next? The seekers?

 **Rodimus:*** blinks his eyes, then smiles ***** Starscream, are we glad to see you along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Thunderblast, Airachnid, and Astrotrain! I know that Astrotrain is way too big to enter the DriftRod, but maybe he could transform into a giant space ship and follow us and take us to safety?

 **Cheetor:** I love the idea you're thinking of captain

 **Rodimus:*** blushes ***** Anyways, Starscream welcome aboard! Make yourself feel at home

 **Starscream:** Thank you Rodimus. Ever since the war had ended, I never felt this alone before and no one doesn't respect me because of what I did to the planet and I feel guilty. For now, I changed myself to a good side and I'm trying to find a new friend, but things didn't went pretty well

 **Drift:** I trust you Starscream and I know deep inside of you, there's a spark of gold

The ship was on and everyone waved goodbye to their friends and loved one and Rodimus was super excited to leave cybertron and go straight to Earth. 

**Rodimus:** Planet Earth, here we come!

**The end of episode one... Get ready for episode two!**


	2. Rockin Around The Asteroid Belt Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 is here!! Just to give you a head up, the episodes are going to be very long, so feel free to skip some scenes.

In space, Rodimus looked out the window and so many stars are shining very beautiful. He imagined what it would be like to land on planet earth, but one fact he knows is that the counselors told him to not let any humans discover their secret or else they'll have to come back to Cybertron and he can no longer go on any journey or a quest he has in mind.

 **Rodimus:** Aren't you glad that we're heading for Earth Drift?

 **Drift:** Yes and you forget to own me something?

 **Rodimus:** Wait? I own you something? Since when did I-

 **Drift:** Energon smoothies?

 **Rodimus:** Oh right! Let's go to Swerve's bar. Maybe he has the smoothies?

 **Drift:** Good idea, but what about Starscream and the other cons? Are they going to join us as well?

 **Rodimus:** Earlier I told Starscream and others that they're welcomed to make new friends as long as they treat them with respect. I'll give them my "Rodimus Star" badge and everyone is also getting one

 **Drift:** Right? TO THE BAR!!!

 **Rodimus:** TO THE BAR OF SWERVE'S!!!!!

Meanwhile, Starscream was bored and walked around the hallways. He didn't make a new friend when he hears a strange SCHOOM noise and it was heading straight towards his direction.

 **Crosshairs:** LOOK OUT!!!

 **Starscream:*** freaks out ***** HOLY PRIMUS!

Crosshairs and the invention bumped into Starscream and they tumbled down the hallway and crashed into the wall.

 **Starscream:** CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU- Oh my...

To his surprising, it was a Autobot paratrooper named Crosshairs and he was very dizzy from flying across the hallway.

 **Starscream:** A-Are you okay fellow paratrooper? Do you need to see a doctor? Want me to help you get up?

 **Crosshairs:** Yes, No, and Yes. 

Starscream helped Crosshairs get up and he also helped him dust himself off.

 **Crosshairs:** You must be Starscream? I know you. You were the one that-

 **Starscream:** Yeah Yeah. I tried to rule the planet, but I failed. Besides I turned to a good side because I know that there's a better way to fix my mistakes

 **Crosshairs:** A con like you could change a spark

 **Starscream:** So... why did you joined Rodimus journey to planet earth?

 **Crosshairs:** I joined Rodimus because I want him to persevere his goal of learning about Earth. Learning is why I joined. Since the war is over.... I quit being a paratrooper

 **Starscream:** You quit being a WHAT?!

 **Crosshairs:** Paratrooper. There was barely nothing for me to do. No fight, no paratrooper. So, for right now, my job is to become a dummy and show tough luck chuck that I'm better than him

 **Starscream:** Tough luck chuck?

 **Crosshairs:** Yeah and he's standing right there!

He points to tough luck chuck and waved at him

 **Crosshairs:** See my friend, that's tough luck chuck and he always gets to be the dummy of every experiment and I'm taking over his place

 **Starscream:** You want to become a dummy?

 **Crosshairs:** YES! I should head back to the lab with Perceptor and Brainstorm. I was the one that tested this uncontrollable rocket and I think it needs some adjustment. What do you think?

 **Starscream:** I think it needs to work on the movements and directions 

**Crosshairs:** I agree with you. Wanna come to the lab with me?

 **Starscream:** But what if no one doesn't want me around or doesn't believe me that I changed?!

 **Crosshairs:*** puts hand on Starscream's shoulder ***** I know you have a better spark deep inside you. I believe you and so will others. Drift believes you and Rodimus too and trust me, I know that one day, you and I are going to be a GREAT BOON COMPANION!

 **Starscream:** Really? Do you think so?

 **Crosshairs:** Of course! I care about you and others as well

Starscream smiled and followed Crosshairs to the lab, when Astrotrain alerted the captain.

 **Astrotrain:** Captain, we have a situation. We're approaching to the asteroid belt and it seems like we have about 40% of surviving and 60% of dying.

 **Rodimus:** Let me take a look at- Oh dear. It looks like we do have a problem...

 **Ultra Magnus:** Captain, we have a problem

 **Rodimus:** I know what it is Magnus... we're approaching to the asteroid belt....

The ship was headed for the asteroid belt and Rodimus made an announcement.

 **Rodimus:** Attention everyone, we're headed for the belt! Report to the lobby immediately! This is not a test I repeat NOT A TEST! Please and thank you

Everyone headed for the lobby which is in the middle of the ship and discussed about how to get through the asteroid belt.

 **Rodimus:** Okay... Perceptor, tell us about the asteroid belt

 **Perceptor:** The asteroid belt is around the sun like a belt and-

 **Rodimus:** Wait, so the sun has a belt around him or her? Can he even see us?

 **Perceptor:** No, but I can assure you that the asteroid belt is one of the most fascinating meteors of all

 **Rodimus:** How do we pass through it?

 **Perceptor:** We should let Astrotrain take us through the belt. After all, he is large enough to push us through

 **Rodimus:** True... Astrotrain, can you hear me through the monitor?

 **Astrotrain:** Yes, I could hear you loud and clear captain

 **Rodimus:** Can you protect the ship from-

One of the asteroid crashed into one of the ship's engines and it was broken and it started to make everyone shaking and panicked.

 **Rodimus:** Don't be alarmed! Astrotrain is here and he could simply take us-

 **Perceptor:** Actually, it'll take about a precise about hours of moving the asteroids out of the way and if Astrotrain used his large hands, then it takes about 3 hours

 **Rodimus:** Why 3 hours?

 **Brainstorm:** Me And Perceptor have seen how fast Astrotrain's throwing movements are and it takes a lot of slowing down process if he throws the asteroid too fast and too slow. It's a large math explaining unless if you want Perceptor to-

 **Rodimus:** Explain?! No, no, no, but what about shooting the asteroid?

 **Perceptor:** If using your blaster to shoot the asteroids out of the way, then there could be a chance of those space rocks flying and crashing to one another AND THE DRIFTROD SHIP WOULD EXPLODE AND WE WOULD ALL BE FLYING EVERYWHERE IN SPACE UNLESS IF ASTROTRAIN COMES AND SAVES US!!!

 **Rodimus:** My brain is so dumb!!

 **Drift:** What are we supposed to do to move these asteroid?

 **Rewind:** Maybe if we try letting the big train push them out of the path slowly, then we could pass the belt, but we can also help him as well?

 **Perceptor:** Let me see the math calculation of his velocity of speed and the gravitational force of-

 **Rodimus:** Thank you Perceptor and your "simpatico" friend of helping us, now let's get ready for some of you to go out there and move the asteroid... slow and carefully without harming it

 **Ultra Magnus:** I hope Rodimus isn't going to use anything that could cause us to loose our crew

 **Rodimus:** We're going to use this harness to protect us from not blown into space!

 **Ultra Magnus:** You aren't thinking clear Rodimus!!

 **Rodimus:** That's what captains are for. Not thinking clear of their situation! Maybe one day, you'll understand the meaning of not thinking clear!!

 **Ultra Magnus:*** mumbles ***** Not thinking clear ***** yells ***** MAYBE ONE DAY YOU AS RODIMUS PRIME WILL SEE THE DEFINITION OF THE 5 WORDS "ULTRA MAGNUS IS ALWAYS RIGHT" HUH?!?! THAT'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!!!

Rodimus, Cheetor, Drift, Ratchet, Tailgate, and Rewind are getting ready to out there and move the asteroid carefully so that they could pass through the belt and into space

 **Rodimus:** Alright, here's what we're going to do. Cheetor, Tailgate, and Rewind are going to move the asteroids out of the way with Astrotrain while Drift, Ratchet, and I are going to help you put the harness and holding the rope, so that you could do your thing. I'll have Cheetor as a partner

 **Drift:** I'll use Rewind

 **Ratchet:** And I'll use Tailgate

 **Rodimus:** Ratchet and Drift get the supplies while I stay here with Rewind, Tailgate, and Cheetor making sure that the asteroid isn't going to come to our path

Ratchet and Drift nodded and were headed for the supply room. In the supply room, there was a lot equipment that are for emergency and some old decoration.

 **Drift:** Ratty-I mean Ratchet, how do you remember Tailgate's name? I thought you don't remember anything?

 **Ratchet:** And who told you that I don't remember anything?

 **Drift:** Uh... your long Conjunx Endura. I may sound crazy and stupid, but remembered the time when we had to save the planet and I said my last sentence in case if we failed to succeed "Ratchet, if this is it, I-" and you know what I was going to say and you reply "I know. Me too" and it really warmed my spark and I never knew that you confessed your spark-

 **Ratchet:** Look kid, I may not remember anything, but if I did remember those days, then I wouldn't be here with you

He walked away from Drift and the poor swordsman went down to his knee and cry. With or without Ratchet, he couldn't stop thinking about him and there wasn't anyway to recover his memory loss, until Crosshairs heards a crying noise and followed it and it leads to Drift.

 **Crosshairs:** Drift? I thought you and Ratchet-

 **Drift:** It's just me!!! ***** grabs Crosshairs coat ***** AND I NEED RATTY BACK!!!

 **Crosshairs:** Calm down! Ratchet may not remember you, but I have an idea!

 **Drift:** Tell me your idea!!!

 **Crosshairs:** Why not.... wait in patient?

 **Drift:** Wait in patient?! DO YOU HOW MUCH I WANT RATTY TO REMEMBER ME!!!

 **Crosshairs:** Memory loss can be hard, but it takes months or years to bring back-

 **Drift:*** whines ***** NOOO!! MY POOR RATTY!!

 **Crosshairs:** For now, why don't you go continue with getting the supplies? Rodimus should be playing around with Rewind's camera by now

Drift smiled and went to find the supplies. He looked over at the check list and the only thing he missing is a rope and a key. He couldn't find them, until he realizes they were up on the 9th shelf and sigh.

 **Drift:*** sigh ***** This would requires a ladder

He grabbed a ladder and placed it in front of the shelf and climbed. He made it to the 9th shelf and found the rope, but not the key. He tries to grab the rope, but the ladder started shaking and finally got the rope and cheered, but the ladder had slip off the shelf and crashed into the table and he was stuck and hanged on the edges of the shelf, but it was no use because one hand was a rope and the other one is onto the shelf.

 **Drift:** Scrap! I should've get some help! 

He couldn't hold it for much longer and his fingers were getting tired and sore and were flipping and he fall and was headed for the ground when suddenly someone had saved him. It was Ratchet and he was carrying Drift in bridal style and Drift was shaky.

 **Ratchet:** You okay, Drift?

 **Drift:** Y-Yes, but my hands are-

 **Ratchet:** Sore? Let me take a look at your hand

The medic officer looks over at the swordsman's hand.

 **Ratchet:** They almost look very sore. Let me place a soft bandage over you

He placed a soft bandage over Drift's hand, then he looks up at him with a smile on his face

 **Drift:** Ratchet, I want you to... ignore those stupid stuff I said to you

 **Ratchet:** What do you mean?

 **Drift:** I can be wrong most of the time 

**Ratchet:** You!? Being wrong?! NONSENSE! ***** placed hands on Drift's shoulder ***** Listen to me, kid. I saved your life today. What happens next is up to you. You're special- I can tell. Now get out there and prove to me right. You're never wrong. I can tell you that for a fact

Drift smiled and walked away proudly and realized what Ratchet said

 **Drift:** He's starting to remember his memories.... HE'S STARTING TO REMEMBER HIS MEMORIES!!

He dashed off with the rope and there was a key in Arcee's room and he took is and skipped along happily. One day, his conjunx endura will remember him and he knew it'll happen someday.

After finding the equipment, Rodimus, Drift, and Ratchet are putting the harness onto Rewind, Cheetor, and Tailgate.

 **Rodimus:*** worried face ***** Now Cheetor, remember to be careful out there, okay? I don't want to loose you out of my sight along with Tailgate and Rewind

 **Cheetor:*** smiles ***** Don't worry captain. I'll be alright 

**Rodimus:** Remember. One daring do, is daring done

Cheetor blink in confusing and was headed out of the ship with Rewind and Tailgate. Out on space, Astrotrain was moving the asteroid out gently so that they won't collide to one another, then he saw Cheetor, Rewind, and Tailgate trying to help him as well.

 **Astrotrain:** Good to see you three helping, huh?

 **Rewind:** I'm recording all of this so that people on cybertron could see what we've accomplish

 **Tailgate:** I hate getting lost in space! It's scary to float in space all alone. How will we contact the team if we're lost in a huge galaxy filled with unknown planets and creatures?! I think I'm going to panic!!

 **Rewind:** Relax Tailgate. We won't get lost in space. Besides how scary can space be if there's only one galaxy... and we're standing alone and there's a... Large amount of space that couldn't be calculated or... 

**Tailgate:*** screams ***** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE LOST IN SPACE AND THERE'S ALIENS WATCHING US!!!

 **Rewind:** Can I remind you Tailgate? _We're aliens_ and it we ever met a human, then we're aliens

 **Tailgate:** Oh, at least that helps calm me down

 **Cheetor:** Tailgate, there's a billion of stars and galaxies. How will the aliens track us down?

 **Tailgate:** They have a tracker?

***Cheetor and Rewind sigh***

Meanwhile in the lab, Crosshairs took Starscream to meet with the scientist he's been working with.

 **Crosshairs:** Perceptor and Brainstorm, I want you to meet my friend, Starscream. Starscream, this is Perceptor and Brainstorm. Perceptor and Brainstorm, this is Starscream. He's been really good for the whole day

 **Brainstorm:** Hi!

 **Perceptor:** Greetings! We're working on a way to fix the engine of the DriftRod ship. Normally, it would be consider as difficulties because there aren't enough harness and we may not have a flying bot, but-

 **Starscream:** But we do have my seekers

 **Brainstorm:** Your seekers?

 **Starscream:** Yes. My seekers are excellent at flying through space! Maybe they could help us out?

 **Perceptor:** Great! Bring them to the lab. I'll need them as a test subject

 **Crosshairs:** I'll come with you as well if that's okay with you, Starscream?

 **Starscream:** I'm okay with that. Now, come along and let's find the seekers.

They searched everywhere from the top to the bottom to left and right and found them playing cube with Hot shot

 **Hot shot:** YEAH! That's what I'm talking about Slippy! Team Hotimus Prime!

 **Medix:** And that counts as a simple one point

 **Wedge:** For the whole time, we played a game that lasted for 2 hours and Hot shot's team has one point and my team with zero points?!

 **Medix:** Yep!

 **Hot shot:** Medix, cheer for my team, please!?

 **Medix:** Why would I?

 **Hot shot:** Because I've seen you cheerleading before

 **Medix:** May I remind you that you too have also cheerleading before?

 **Hot shot:*** chuckles ***** Yeah right

 **Starscream:** Hello fellow recruits. I see you've been playing with my seekers, right?

 **Hoist:** Yeah and some of Hot shot's team members have won only one simple point in one round

 **Starscream:** I can see. Now, my seekers follow me

 **Skywarp:** OOOOOH and who's that with you? A friend or more than a friend ***** smirks *****

 **Crosshairs:*** growls ***** Don't you dare to talk to my bashert like that!

 **Starscream:*** smiles awkwardly ***** Now, you, Slipstream, and Thundercracker are going to help me, Crosshairs, Perceptor, and Brainstorm

 **Thundercracker:** With what?

 **Crosshairs:** The DriftRod ship's engine is broken and we need you seekers to take me, Perceptor, and Brainstorm out there

 **Slipstream:** You sure you want us to help you?

 **Crosshairs:** I trust Starscream in my spark, including the rest of you. Now show us that you have a spark of gold

Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Slipstream looked at each other and smiled. They followed Crosshairs and Starscream to the lab and there was Perceptor and Brainstorm waiting for them.

 **Brainstorm:** You finally made it just in time

 **Slipstream:** Just in time for what if I may ask?

 **Brainstorm:** Just in time to see the meteor shower! It's going to be awesome!

 **Slipstream:*** mumbles ***** Meteor shower... ***** freaks out ***** METEOR SHOWER?! 

**Brainstorm:** INDEED! Isn't it beautiful to watch them-

 **Slipstream:** NO! Have you forgotten about those who are out there!?!

 **Perceptor:** Tell us who's out there?

 **Slipstream:** CHEETOR, TAILGATE, AND REWIND!!

 **Perceptor:** Now that you mentioned them, they COULD flown into space if one of the asteroid cuts the rope?

 **Starscream:** We have to warn the captain FAST!

 **Thundercracker:** Err... I think it's too late

 **Crosshairs/Starscream:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TOO-

 **Thundercracker:** The meteor shower has arrived

The meteor shower was passing through the DriftRod and Rodimus watches as it passes by and it was amazing, but was distracted and Drift shake him hard.

 **Drift:** RODIMUS!! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A METEOR SHOWER AND TAILGATE, REWIND, AND CHEETOR ARE OUT THERE AND IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING REALLY QUICK, THEN THERE COULD BE A CHANCE OF THEM FLOATING IN SPACE!!!

 **Rodimus:** Cool... wait what?! 

He looked over again and shook his head hoping that it was just his dream and yelled.

 **Rodimus:** CHEETOR, TAILGATE, AND REWIND GET BACK TO THE DRIFTROD NOW!!

Rewind, Cheetor, and Tailgate notice the meteor shower and rushed back, until one of the meteor went across one of the rope and it was Cheetor's rope line and he was floating in space and was screaming for help.

 **Cheetor:** HELP! CHEETAHS CAN'T SWIM IN WATER OR IN SPACE!!

 **Rodimus:** Cheetor!! ***** hold back tears ***** think Rodimus THINK!! How am I supposed to save my poor cheetah if I can't think of... THAT'S IT! Magnus, remembered what you told me earlier?

 **Ultra Magnus:** Yes! Not thinking about your-

 **Rodimus:** Exactly and I know how to get Cheetor back

He opens the shuttle's door and jumped out and uses his flame gun(Or whatever they are on his hand or arm?) and was headed for Cheetor

 **Ultra Magnus:*** yells ***** THAT'S NOT THINKING CLEAR!!

Meanwhile, Crosshairs was riding on Starscream, Perceptor was riding on Slipstream, and Brainstorm was riding on Skywarp and Thundercracker was holding on to the tools and they landed on the engines and Brainstorm checked everything to see if it's missing on some of the parts.

 **Slipstream:** Percy, how long will I hold you?

 **Perceptor:** Long enough for me to see whether Rodimus is going to save the kitty cat or not

 **Slipstream:** What do you mean by-

 **Skywarp:** Look!

They turned to the right and saw Rodimus trying to reach for Cheetor.

 **Rodimus:** Let me hold your hand!

 **Cheetor:** B-But the meteor shower? Aren't they going to burn you?

 **Rodimus:** Don't worry about it. What's important is that I need you to hold my hand and we'll make it together

 **Cheetor:** But what if we didn't make it? What are the odds?

 **Rodimus:** You and I are going to die while holding hand. I will admit this, but you're a cheetah that looks scared, but I'll be by your side no matter what! Remember my famous lines!!

 **Cheetor:** I-I'm not sure if we could make it together? What if-

 **Rodimus:** Look. I may be a captain that believes in anything, but I believe in us! You and me together? What do you say?

 **Cheetor/Rodimus:** Till all are one...

Cheetor hold Rodimus hand and they hold on to each other because one of the meteor is coming and they felt like they're going to die and they closed their eyes and say their lsat words.

 **Rodimus:** In case if we don't make it, I want to say that I'm glad that I have a kitty like you that joined along my journey

 **Cheetor:** Me too. I love you your dream of going to planet earth

They closed their eyes, until they were being pulled by someone. They opened their eyes and it was Starscream and the seekers with Brainstorm, Perceptor, and Crosshairs in a chain. Slipstream held onto Rodimus's shoulder, Perceptor held onto Slipstream's hand, Brainstorm held onto Perceptor's hand, Thundercracker held onto Brainstorm's hand, Skywarp held onto Thundercracker's hand, Crosshairs held onto Thundercracker's hand, Starscream held onto Crosshairs hand, and Astrotrain held onto Starscream as if he was a toy or something. On top of his head, there was Drift waving at Rodimus.

 **Rodimus:** DRIFT! STARSCREAM! PERCEPTOR! BRAINSTORM! CROSSHAIRS! THE SEEKERS AND ASTROTRAIN! What took you so long?

 **Drift:*** chuckles ***** Long story, but we got you and Cheetor. Let's get back inside the DriftRod shall we?

Rodimus nodded including Cheetor and they went back to the DriftRod ship. They came back and the engine was all fixed up and they are ready to go to planet earth!

They flown pass the asteroid belt and Rodimus was pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to not let anyone be lost in sight.

 **Rodimus:** Think Roddy THINK! I nearly lost one of my crewmates!!

 **Ultra Magnus:** Look, I know how much you really want to explore planet earth, but you gotta think of a rule or-

 **Rodimus:** Rule! That's it! I, Rodimus Prime of Nyon shall make a rule book that has to deal with... PARTNER!!

 **Ultra Magnus:** Partner?

 **Rodimus:** Yes! Gather everyone around

Ultra Magnus called on the intercom and everyone was in a lobby talking and talking until Rodimus went up to the table with a box on his hand

 **Rodimus:** So, you may be wondering "Why did Rodimus invite you all here"? Well... ever since we almost lost a crew member, I want to give you all an opportunity of learning more about your new friend! Maybe one day you and your new buddy are going to become Conjunx Endura

 ***** Everyone complaining in the background *****

 **Rodimus:** I'm just kidding, but what matter the most is whom you're going to pick. Ratchet?

 **Ratchet:** I want... Drift as a partner

 **Rodimus:** Buddy, do you accept to be-

 **Drift:*** squeals ***** YESS!! I mean- I do

 **Rodimus:** Okay? Crosshairs?

 **Crosshairs:** I'm going to say... Starscream. Starboy, would you like to be my-

 **Starscream:** I'd LOVE TO BE YOUR PARTNER!

 **Perceptor:** Me and Brainstorm are going to be partner

 **Brainstorm:** That's very nice of you

 **Skids:** I choose Swerve as my partner

 **Swerve:** Thanks Skids! That made my spark feel special

 **Velocity:** I'd rather pick Nautica

 **Nautica:** I'm fine with that

 **Skywarp:** Me and Thundercracker are partner

 **Thundercracker:** Totally

 **Slipstream:** Me and First Aid

 **First Aid:** Aww

 **Ambulon:** I'm with Red Alert

 **Red Alert:** Really?

 **Ambulon:** Definitely

 **Rung:** Whirl and I are going to be partner

 **Whirl:** As long as we're in good balance

 **Rewind:** Me and Domey

 **Chromedome:** We're Conjunx Endura

 **Tailgate:** Cyclonus and I are partner

 **Cylonus:** I agree with Tailgate

 **Thunderblast:** I can be partnered with you Rodimus!

 **Rodimus:** Geez thanks, but I prefer my favorite kitty, Cheetor

 **Cheetor:** Are you kidding me?! I LOVE TO BE YOUR PARTNER!!

 **Medix:** I'm with Hot Shot

 **Hot shot:** Which means, I'm with Medix

 **Heatwave:** Blades and I are partners

 **Blades:** How nice is that

 **Wedge:** Me and Hoist are partner

 **Hoist:** Cool

 **Scattershot:** I'm sticking with Airachnid

 **Airachnid:*** blinks in confusing ***** Really?

 **Scattershot:** Of course! With a spider con like you could be handy, if you know what I mean

 **Windblade:** I'm with Astrotrain

 **Arcee:** Which leads us to... me and Thunderblast

 **Thunderblast:** Not fair! I wanted to be paired up with a cute captain

 **Rodimus:** Thanks for the compliment, but I already got a cuter partner

 ***** Thunderblast cross her arms *****

 **Astrotrain:** Don't worry. Maybe you and Arcee are going to be a GREAT roommate!

Rodimus opens the box and inside it, it was a Rodimus star.

 **Rodimus:** From now on, this team would be called "Team Rodimus" named after a captain who was desperate to save everyone from harm. The Rodimus Star would be a souvenir of those who joined on a quest with me to planet earth.

Everyone was in a line while Rodimus was passing out the "Rodimus Star" which had his face in it with a beautiful smile, flames, and the colors were golden.

 **Rodimus:** Oh wait! Ultra Magnus didn't get a partner!

 **Ultra Magnus:** Don't worry, my partner is a rulebook

After handing out a Rodimus Star, the captain went up to the rooftop and to his surprising, there was Cheetor in his alt mode. He smiled and sat down next to him.

 **Rodimus:** Hey Cheets! Why looking so lonely?

 **Cheetor:** I love looking at the stars. It remind me of how beautiful it feels to see them up close, if we COULD see them up close

 **Rodimus:** But you are looking at the star up close

 **Cheetor:** I am?

 **Rodimus:** Yes... ME! You should be very proud that you joined along the journey and you also stood up for me, telling others that autobots and decepticons should get along

 **Cheetor:** I just know that you're always right

 **Rodimus:** I may be right sometimes, but the most important thing of all is being with the people I love deep inside my spark

 **Cheetor:** And who do you love deep inside my spark if i may ask?

 **Rodimus:*** blushes ***** Uh, it's, uh, I-I.... I'll tell you someday, okay?

 **Cheetor:** Paw promise?

 **Rodimus:*** holds Cheetor's paw ***** Paw promise

Cheetor smiled and continued to look at the stars and Rodimus as well, until he pulled Cheetor towards him and wrap his arms around him and Cheetor looked up at him and smiled. Watching the stars with his captain is the best part of every space trip.


	3. "Maine"tain Calm, Drift Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship has landed on their first destiny, Maine US. Rodimus is going to select those who's going to join him on exploring around the whole state and learn.
> 
> Drift has a mission... Bringing Ratchet's memories back, but it's going to be harder than he thought.
> 
> The crew is super excited to explore around the new world where everything they've wished isn't reality. It's just their imagination XP
> 
> Anyways, I'm turning every chapters to a long ass page, so feel free to skip some of the scenes

At the bar, Drift came in and ordered a smoothie when a sudden surprise happened. Skids was working with Swerve in a bar.

 **Drift:*** confused ***** SKIDS?!WHY ARE YOU WORKING AT SWERVE'S BAR!?!?

 **Skids:*** smiles ***** Because today is the day were me and Swerve get to do the four conjunx ritus

 **Drift:** Just like me and-WAIT! Does that means that you and Swerve are going to become... ***** cries ***** NOO! EVERYONE HAS A SPOUSE, BUT ME!! SKIDS AND SWERVE, WHO'S NEXT!?!

Crosshairs and Nautica came in the bar and saw Drift crying and sat next to him.

 **Nautica:** Drift? I thought you said that you cry rarely?

 **Crosshairs:** What's bothering you?

 **Drift:** Skids and Swerve are going to become conjunx endura and me and Ratty are just normal thing! How come Skids is back to life and remembers everything from the past?!? From him being a sparkling to the time when he dies in Ratchet's arm?! Ratty doesn't remember anything!!!

 **Crosshairs:*** whispers to Nautica ***** Hey, tell Swerve to get me two smoothie. One for me and the other one for my man

 **Drift:** And who's your man?

 **Crosshairs:** Well... it's kinda complicated to explain all of this is... Starscream. Ever since we met, I had a weird feeling inside of my spark, but I wanted our relationship to grow bigger ***** sips his drink *****

 **Drift** : ***** cries ***** NOOO! NOT YOU! FIRST, SKIDS AND SWERVE ARE ABOUT TO DO THE CONJUNS RITUS! NOW, YOU AND STARSCREAM ARE GOING TO BECOME A COUPLE!!!!

 **Crosshairs:*** spits his drink ***** WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I DIDN'T EVEN MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT ME AND STARSCREAM BECOMING A COUPLE! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME CLEAR!!

 **Nautica:** Crosshairs, do you need to see a medic?

 **Crosshairs:** Yes, but no! I-I think I'm choking to death ***** choking and coughing *****

 **Drift:** This isn't fair! HOW COME SKIDS GET TO REMEMBER EVERTHING, BUT NOT RATCHET?!!?!?!

 **Nautica:** Maybe his mental memories could come back for about... years?

Drift cries more and ordered some plenty of smoothies for his "depression breakdown" and left the bar while crying

 **Rodimus:** ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE'RE HERE AT PLANET EARTH AND HEATWAVE SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE IN MAINE, US. ISN'T THAT SOUND AMAZING!!!! ANYWAYS, ONLY HALF OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND ULTRA MAGNUS TO EXPLORE EARTH AND SLEEP THERE WHILE OTHERS ARE GOING TO STAY AND WATCH THE SHIP OVER AND I HAVE A QUESTION!? WHY AM I SCREAMING OR YELLING OVER THE INTERCOM?!?!

 **Ultra Magnus:** Because you always imagine if you were singing on the microphone and NOT ON THE INTERCOM!!!!!

 **Rodimus:** Oh... sorry ***** chuckles nervously *****

* * *

They landed to planet Earth and Heatwave walked alongside with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus reminded Rodimus that they can only bring half of the crew along while the rest should stay and guard and take care of the ship.

 **Rodimus:** And you think that we should bring only a few crew because...?

 **Ultra Magnus:** Because taking too many would cause the humans to think that we're trying to rule the planet

 **Rodimus:** WHAT?! No way! We came here because we're just learning about Earth and their languages, food, um... what else?

 **Cheetor:** Don't forget about the animals! They're very-

 **Perceptor:** FASCINATING! Humans are mammals!

 **Rodimus:** And... ***** confused ***** Are we also mammal? What is a mammal?

 **Perceptor:** Mammals, my dear captain is a creature that's warm blooded vertebrate animal of a class that is distinguished by the possession of hair or fur, the secretion of milk by females for the nourishment of the young, and (typically) the birth of live young

 **Ultra Magnus:*** clears throat ***** Uh... thank you Perceptor for the, Er, informational stuff about... mammals!

 **Perceptor:** That's what we scientist are for

 **Rodimus:** So... does that means.... ***** squeals and whispers to Perceptor ***** we're mammal too!

 **Perceptor:*** roll optics and groans ***** Rodimus, we're not going to talk about whether or not we're mammals. Do you have a mother?

 **Rodimus:** Yes?

 **Perceptor:** What about a father?

 **Rodimus:** Uh... yes?

 **Perceptor:** Does that help you answer your question?

 **Rodimus:** Yes... but no

 **Red Alert:** Captain, you have a chat meaning from the Mistress of flame

 **Rodimus:*** blinks confusingly ***** Sorry what?

 **Blades:** Wait! _THE_ Mistress of flames?! Rodimus, do you know what that means?!

 **Rodimus:** No, but tell me more-

 **Blades:*** yells happily ***** SHE'S GOING TO TURN YOU TO A FAMOUS EXPLORER!!!

 **Heatwave:** Blades, cut it out. You may heard all of those rumors from too many-

 **Swerve:** Actually big fire bot, he's telling the truth a little bit. The mistress of flames is a great ruler of Cybertron

 **Ratchet:** I thought it was Alpha trion or some other primes?

 **Swerve:** Yes, but they're the leaders of the primes. The madam is the ruler of Cybertron. She's just a lady who wants to know how's things doing, send her a paragraph, story, etc. Therefore, she may want to talk to Rodimus Prime about his trip on planet Earth

 **Rodimus:** Right! Red Alert, take me to the-

 **Cody:** Hey guys!

 **Rodimus:*** frightened ***** HOLY PRIMUS! ***** jumps onto Cheetor, but they crashed and fell onto the ground ***** IT'S A ALIEN THAT CAN MORPH INTO ANYTHING!!!

 **Chief Charlie:*** chuckles ***** No need to be scared of us. We're humans and we already heard everything about you

 **Cyclonus:** They've heard about WHAT!? Captain, they're going to hunt our planet and spread it to the whole world!! Do you think it's okay to land on a planet that knows our-

 **Doc Greene:** Optimus Prime told the rescue bots to reveal themselves. It was his choice

 **Tailgate:** Question. What is this living creature and why is it so cuddly

 **Cody:** I'm Cody and that creature you're cuddly is a bunny

 **Tailgate:** I'm Tailgate and these bunnies are so cute

 **Drift:** Now that everything is settled, Roddy may I talk to you for a bit? It's about Ratty- I mean Ratchet

 **Rodimus:** Sure, but first, I need to gather everyone to the meeting hall

Everyone gathered around at the meeting hall and wondered what's the captain going to say. Is he going to tell them that they're going back to their home planet, Cybertron. Or is he going to say something embarrassing.

 **Rodimus:** I have an important announcement to make. Half of you are going to join me and Magnus on a exploration while the other half are going to stay here and watch over the ship for weeks.

 **All:** For weeks?!

 **Rodimus:** That's right and I already selected those who's coming with me on a new adventure! Drift, Ratchet, Tailgate, Cyclonus, Rewind, Chromedome, the rescue bots and the recruits, Crosshairs, Starscream, Cheetor, Thunderblast, Airachnid, Thundercracker, Slipstream, Perceptor, Arcee, Swerve, Skids, Whirl, Skywarp, Windblade, and Red Alert.

 **Red Alert:** I-I'm not sure if I could join ya captain because I'm a security-

 **Rodimus:** Red, you're special to me and the rest of us. You've always wanted to see that one awesome historic creature? Do you wanna join us?

Red Alert thought for a minute and smiled.

 **Red Alert:** Captain, I'd love to join you

* * *

Rodimus patted him and they headed off to their first country... Maine, USA. They went to the firehouse and there was Quickshadow and High tide waiting for the rescue bot and wanted to talk to them.

 **Heatwave:** Quickshadow? High Tide? What are you doing here?

 **Quickshadow:** Me and High Tide thought we could takeover you and Blades spot?

 **Blades:** Really? That is very thoughtful of you, but what about the recruits?

 **Heatwave:** Maybe... we can select only two. The rest of them can stay here with Boulder, Chase, High Tide, Quickshadow, and Blurr. Bring the recruits over and we'll be choosing only the two of them

The five recruits had arrived and were waiting for their instructor's orders.

 **Hot shot:** Are we in trouble?

 **Blades:*** giggles ***** No. You guys aren't in trouble. We just want to tell you something very important

 **Whirl:** What kind of important-

 **Hoist:** I hope it isn't about our grades or an upcoming test!

 **Heatwave:** We wanted to tell you about the trip that will last forever. Some of you, but only two of you can join while the rest of you are going to stay with Chase, Boulder, High Tide, and Quickshadow.

The recruits were confused.

 **Heatwave:** I will pick the two only if you have the highest grades and that is.... Medix and Hot shot.

 **All:** HOT SHOT!?

 **Hot Shot:** Me?! B-But I thought it was gonna be Whirl!?

 **Medix:** Well, congratulations! ***** hands out ***** I just wanted to shake your hands

 **Hot shot:*** stares at his hand, then handshakes it ***** I accept the quest!

 **Blades:** YAY!! Now let's go. Cody and Francine are also joining the trip with Doc Greene supervision while the rest of the recruits and the Burns family are going to stay here protecting griffin rock.

The recruits ran and hugged Heatwave, Blades, Medix, and Hot shot, which made Chase cry a bit. Meanwhile, Drift and Ultra Magnus were talking about the Mistress of flames.

 **Drift:** Do you think he's going to be brave enough to talk to her?

 **Ultra Magnus:** Eh... I'm not sure, but Mr. Heroin is confident enough to speak to anyone. At least I still have Megatron's poems, even after he's in prison... but still I will always remember everyone for those that joined the-

 **Drift** : ***** gasp ***** RATCHET! I forgot about him!! Let me check on him!!

 **Ultra Magnus:*** groans ***** NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE MEDIC!!! AY YAY YAY Why does everyone always interrupts me!

Drift rushed over to Ratchet's medbay, but no one is there, except for First Aid who seems to be playing with his Unicorn doll.

 **Drift:*** confused ***** First Aid? Where's Ratchet and why are you playing with a hippocampus?

 **First Aid:** First of all, this isn't a hippocampus like the olympian movies. This is a unicorn. Second, Ratchet is out somewhere exploring Maine, US. 

Drift rushed out of the room and yelled for Ratchet, but then he stop by at the closet and found a small wobbly figure that looked exactly like him. Maybe that could help Ratchet with bringing his memories back?

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Rodimus to finish talking with the Mistress of flames. Of course, she's amazing, but can be strict sometimes. In the room, Rodimus was having a meeting with the leader of all of Cybertron.

 **Rodimus:** Why have you called on the ship, madam?

 **Mistress of flames:** You have a mission

 **Rodimus:** A mission? Huh? I love missions. Tell me what's my mission?

 **Mistress of flames:** Rodimus Prime, I want you to write me a story of your trip to each of the countries. You will then send me a picture of their food, clothing, animals, and traditions. Do NOT fail me!

 **Rodimus:** And what happens if I don't send you any of the following duties?

 **Mistress of flames:** Then you and your trip will be PERISHED and you will HAVE to bring the ship back to Cybertron and you will never and I mean NEVER go on a quest ever again

 **Rodimus:** And what would happen if I _do_ the following duties? Are you going to give me a reward or something?

 **Mistress of flames:** There will be no reward, but you WILL be famous. The first Cybertronian who discovered all of Earth's fascinating facts. You and your team are going to be on our world's famous history collection and you will also going to be on the museum display, along with the crewmates.

 **Rodimus:*** excited ***** This is going to be the best road trip of my life!

 **Mistress of flames:** Indeed. Make sure you tell the others as well

 **Rodimus:** I will.... and thank you

The short talk ended and Rodimus marched out of the room and went out exploring Maine with others. As he headed for others, a soft, sweet humming noise occured at the river and he went to investigate. He thought to himself who could've made such a beautiful melody and when he got to the spot, there was Cheetor with a small human, decorating a strange white paper, but what could it be?

 **Rodimus:*** confused ***** Cheetor? What are you doing with a small human? And your humming sounds beautiful

 **Cheetor:*** smiles and blushes ***** Thank you captain. You words are very... nice?

The human giggled and waved at the captain. He didn't know the human, but he decided to wave back.

 **Rodimus:** Hello human, what can I help you with?

 **Francine:*** gasp ***** Are you _the_ Rodimus Prime?

 **Rodimus:** Yes I am

 **Francine:** I am Francine, but you can call me, Frankie. Cheetor told me everything about you

 **Rodimus:** Oh really? Did he tell you that I'm hot?

Cheetor blushed and Francine giggled, but then, Drift sat by the river and sigh. Ratchet was nowhere to be found and he stared at the water and watches the fishes passing by.

 **Drift:** Oh Ratty. The memories that was erased in the past is in your forgotten box. Always doesn't want to talk about many spectacular times we had... together...

 **Rodimus:** Drift, I know you want your "late"-

 **Drift:*** yells angrily ***** HE'S NOT MY LATE CONJUNX ENDURA!!! WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU CAPTAIN, I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WITH... WHATEVER VIRUS KILLED RAT-

 **Ratchet:** What are you talking about, Drift?!

 **Drift:*** stops yelling and ran up to Ratchet, tries to hug him ***** Ratty!

 **Ratchet:*** shoved Drift ***** Don't you _Ratty_ me! I don't see anything between us! You're nothing, but a samurai who keeps on telling me EVERYTHING ABOUT THE PAST! Just leave me alone. Please!

Drift felt like a sword had stabbed him through his spark and he walked away slowly and sadly. Ratchet was never mean and harsh, but since he lost his memories, he doesn't have feelings for him, but Drift still has feelings for Ratchet, even though he doesn't remember their relationship, he still wish Ratchet would remember everything, then they could date and have a lot of fun.

 **Rodimus:** Ratchet, don't you think that's a bit harsh or ... yeah? I mean, I know you and Drift aren't a couple, except for the time when Anode and Lgu thought me and Drift are a couple, but anyways, what I'm trying to say is that Deadlock, wait, Dri-

 **Cheetor:** Captain, is going to rain. Shall we go back to the ship or stay out here and get wet?

 **Frankie:** Don't worry. Daddy is inviting you all to the firehouse for a stayover, but only for those that are on a tour with you and Ultra Magnus

 **Rodimus:** Gotcha! C'mon Cheetor, let's head back inside before your soft fur gets wet. You too Frankie 

* * *

At the firehouse, Thunderblast was staring out the window, watching the clouds covering up the sky. It reminded her of the time when the war was brutal, but at least she survived.

 **Thunderblast:*** groans ***** Why do human have a dark, depressing colors? Can't they just turn the clouds into pink or-

 **Tailgate:** Cyclonus!! Look who I brought! It's our little fluffy scraplet, Bunnix! I think she likes me?

 **Cyclonus:** Bunnix?! Little scraplet?! I... don't WANT any scraplet as a sparkling! You should know they're very dangerous!!

 **Ultra Magnus:** Scraplet?! WHERE'S THE SCRAPLET!??!

 **Cody:*** chuckles ***** Guys, that's no scraplet. It's a bunny and I think it likes you?

 **Cyclonus:** Tailgate, put that "bunny" away! 

**Tailgate:*** whines ***** B-But I love Bunnix and she loves me

 **Cody:** C'mon Cyclonus! Tailgate and Bunnix are the perfect pairing 

**Cyclonus:*** growls ***** You're KILLING ME!!

 **Arcee:** Calm down and let Tailgate keep the...?

 **Cody:** Bunny

 **Arcee:** Yeah a bunny ***** whispers ***** can you at least give me one as well?

 **Swerve:** OOOOOO! Let me have one as well!

 **Frankie:** Hey guys! ***** gasp ***** Petunia, there you are! I was looking EVERYWHERE for you ***** rushes over to Tailgate *****

 **Tailgate:** B-But Bunnix!!!! MY PRECIOUS BUNNIX! CYCLONUS! ***** runs up to Cyclonus *****

 **Cyclonus:*** pats Tailgate awkwardly ***** Calm down, you don't need "Petunia". ***** turns to Cody and Frankie and growls ***** YOU DARE TO HURT TAILGATE AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR SPARK AND-

 **Rodimus:** Woah, Woah, WOAH! Cyclonus, first of all, we DON'T hurt humans. Second, why don't we talk this out?

 **Cyclonus:*** yells ***** NOO! ***** crosses arms *****

 **Rodimus:** This is going to be harder than I thought...

 **Windblade:** Captain, I've checked the list twice and-

 **Rodimus:*** sings "Santa Claus is coming to town" ***** He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice! Santa Claus is coming to TOWN!!

 **Windblade:** I'm being serious captain! I've checked the list twice and we're missing someone! 

**Rodimus:** Can you repeat that one more time cause I think my audios are torn apa-

 **Ultra Magnus:*** Yanks Rodimus and yells ***** SHE SAID THAT SHE'VE CHECKED THE LIST TWICE!! TWICE!!! WE'RE MISSING SOMEONE!!! SOMEONE BRING A MEDIC!!

 **Ratchet:** I'm a medic and so does Medix and Blades

 **Blades:** Who said my name?

 **Ratchet:** Nevermind.... but my nephew is a medic

 **Medix:** Uncle Ratchet, I'm a beginner and you told me that ***** mimics Ratchet's voice ***** beginners can't help an expert, unless if they know how to blah blah blah

 **Whirl:** OOOOOO.... BUSTED!!

 **Ratchet:** Shut up Whirl!!

 **Whirl:** I can't shut my mouth! I have a wonderful voice and I know everyone wants me

 **Airachnid:** Not everyone

 **Brainstorm:** She's right! Not everyone wants-

 **Perceptor:*** covers Brainstorm's mouth ***** Don't and I repeat DON'T SAY IT!

 **Rodimus:** Ultra Magnus, thank you for checking my check-up, but I'm not death! I was just... being sarcastic?

Everyone shook their head

 **Rodimus:** Anyways, tell me who are we missing Windblade?

 **Windblade:** We're missing Drift and I think he's somewhere out there?!

 **Rodimus:** Holy Primus we have to find him QUICK! We can't let humans see- Oh wait... Nevermind! We're allowed to...forget about the explaining and let's go find him!

* * *

They went out and searched for Drift, but he's nowhere to be found. Someone felt guilty... Ratchet. He realized that _he_ was the one that made Drift ran off to a better place and a better home. Suddenly, it rained hard and everyone went back to the firehouse, but not everyone. Slipstream and her seekers, including Ratchet stayed out on the rain searching for Drift.

 **Slipstream:** Seekers, we are on a mission to- Ratchet!? What on Luna-1 are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to go back with Roddy and others??

 **Ratchet:** I was also going to ask you the same

 **Slipstream:** I asked first!

 **Ratchet:** I asked second!

 **Slipstream:** Answer my question DUCK!

 **Ratchet:** Answer my question SLIPPERY

 **Slipstream:** CUTE, BEAUTIFUL SEEKERS ASK FIRST AND GRUMPY, STUBBORN MEDICS ANSWER THE QUESTION!

 **Ratchet:** POWERFUL, INTELLIGENCE MEDIC GO FIRST AND CRUEL, MEAN-

 **Skywarp:** Are you both done with yelling at each other because I found Drift? He's at the mountain!

 **Slipstream/Ratchet:** He's at the what!?

 **Skywarp:*** groans ***** Do I speak again?! I said Drift is at the mountain!!

 **Slipstream:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!

 **Skywarp:** I tried... BUT YOU TWO WEREN'T LISTENING!!

Ratchet and Slipstream looked at each other while the rain was going harder and rushed over to the mountain. Slipstream had to call the captain since they found Drift.

 **Slipstream:** Slipstream to Rodimus Prime, do you hear me?

 **Rodimus:** This is Rodimus to- CUT IT OUT AND DON'T ACT LIKE A SPARKLING!

 **Slipstream:*** confused ***** Err... are you talking to me or someone else?

 **Rodimus:** Oh sorry, I was just talking to Nautica and Arcee... ***** whispers ***** I don't think they were made for each other...

 **Slipstream:** We found Drift. He's at the mountain and I don't think he's safe because it's raining hard and he needs to go to safety. My seekers are here including Ratchet, but we think we could use a lot of hands

 **Rodimus:** Don't worry Slippy, help is on the way

 **Slipstream:** Slippy?

 **Rodimus:** A nickname I'm going to call you? Like it or love it?

Slipstream ignored him and told the seeker to fly towards Drift while Ratchet gets to ride on her

 **Ratchet:** We haven't thought of a plan!!

 **Slipstream:** Don't worry. We'll get to the plan later...

Rodimus nods and turns to his side which is team... Roddy explorers?

 **Rodimus:** Attention everyone! We're going to help Slipstream and the seekers, including Ratchet to get Drift out of the-

 **Doc Greene:*** panics ***** Captain, that's too dangerous. The weather is hard for you to control and there's thunder and lightning!

 **Crosshairs:** No worry Doc, I can handle anything dangerous! After all, I am a dummy that is used as a experiment!

 **Starscream:*** grabs Crosshairs' hand ***** WAIT! You can't go alone! I-I'll come with you in case if you need backup ***** smiles *****

 **Crosshairs:*** blushes ***** Thanks, but I can handle anything by myself Agapi Mou ***** winks *****

He left, but then turned back around and realized he wants Starscream by his side

 **Crosshairs:** C'mon Ahuva! You're coming with me ***** holds his hand *****

 **Starscream:** If anything bad happens to you, I shall promise you by my primus mercy that it was _I Starscream_ who should've watch your back and who should've been taken care of-

 **Whirl:** BLAH BLAH BLAH! Forget about the smoochie poochie stuff and GO. GET. THE SAMURAI!!

Crosshairs groaned and went off to help Slipstream, the seekers, and Ratchet with bringing Drift back.

* * *

At the mountain, Drift was closing his eyes, thinking about all the past he and Ratchet had done together. With all of those memories being washed off like a giant tsunami who had destroyed all of the cities of lost hopes and here he was, sitting alone under the tear drops of the loud roaring thunder that reminded him of the time Ratchet would yell at anyone who would come into his office and mess around with his equipment, just like what Rodimus would do (All the times). Then, he heard someone calling out his name.

 **Ratchet:** Drift, is you can hear me, I-well, Slipstream and the seekers are here to tell you to come down AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!

 **Thundercracker:** Sir, you're not helping. The more you yell at him, the more he's going to ignore you!!

 **Skywarp:** Busted! ***** laughing *****

Ratchet rolled his optics and continued to try to get Drift, but then, he notice that the samurai's feet is slipping through the mud and was starting to tremble.

 **Ratchet:*** yells in panic ***** DRIFT!! YOU'RE SLIPPING!!

Drift looked down and realized he WAS starting to slipping and was trembling fast!

 **Drift:** Ratty- I mean- RATCHET!!

 **Crosshairs:** Don't worry buddy, I'll climb my way to the mountain!!

 **Thundercracker:** Pfft! Do you know how to climb?!

 **Crosshairs:** No, but yes ***** runs off *****

 **Starscream:** Crosshairs, it's too dangerous to climb on the mountain in this weather!!!

The paratrooper or should we say "the dummy" ran off, but he didn't get any supplies. No, but he only had himself and when he got to the mountain, he grabbed the swordsman and asked him a favor.

 **Crosshairs:** Have you ever been to a rough ride?

 **Drift:** I've been to a shaky one, but not-

 **Crosshairs:** Hold on to your sword cause this is where the roughness starts. Oh, and make sure you don't stab me with that sword cause one slash and we're gone

Drift gulped and hanged onto Crosshairs and starts to slide his way down to the bottom when Gary suddenly appeared on their path.

 **Crosshairs:** LOOK OUT HUMAN!!!

 **Gary:** AAHH!

 **Drift:** I DON'T WANT TO WATCH!!!

 **Crosshairs:** Well... I do!

He jumped over Gary's food delivery truck and nearly landed, but then he twisted his leg onto the branch and it causes a dreadful pain and dropped Drift and they were rolling and tumbling down as if they were Jack and Jill going up the hill. Then, they landed and crashed hard onto the boulder and both were injured.

 **Skywarp:** NEXT TIME, WHY DON'T YOU GET BACKUP DUMMY!!! Get it? Dummy? Cause Crosshairs is a "dummy"

 **Thundercracker:** HAHA! I get it!

 **Slipstream:** Enough fooling around and let's go help them!!

They ran to Crosshairs and Drift and Ratchet carried Drift in the arm and Starscream carried Crosshairs in the arms and both of them are carrying them in bridal style.

 **Ratchet:** Drift.... look what I've done...

 **Starscream:** Look. It's not your fault this had happened. Admit it?

 **Ratchet:** Admit it? ADMIT IT!?! Drift and Crosshairs and injured because of me!! I needed a punishment!

Back at the base...

 **Ultra Magnus:** A punishment? Why would you want a punishment if you didn't had a feeling that this would happen?

 **Ratchet:** I never thought that this would happen till now ***** runs up to Rodimus ***** RODIMUS PRIME OF NYON!! PUNISH ME!!

 **Rodimus:** Uh... you're grounded?

 **Ratchet:** You expect ME to be grounded?! I NEED SOMETHING HARSH!!!

 **Rodimus:** Okay... ***** placed a sticker on Ratchet's forehead ***** TA DAH!!!

 **Ultra Magnus:*** snickers ***** You need to practice on punishing your crewmates

 **Rodimus:** No can do

* * *

Ratchet went to the medbay and removed the sticker off of his forehead and throws it in the trash. He found Drift in the comma being recovered by First Aid.

 **Ratchet:** How's our patient doing?

 **First Aid:** He's doing fine. Just nearly broke his neck and the other patient twisted his leg. It requires surgery, but I got it under control

 **Drift:** Oh mighty primus. It has been some times to see you. Oh mighty primus, tell me why-

 **Ratchet:** Why are you talking like if you were brought to a happy place?

 **Drift:** Ratchet? First Aid? You're not angels? Am I descending from the sky?

 **First Aid:** No, but you did nearly broke your neck

 **Drift:** What about Crosshairs?

 **First Aid:** Twisted his leg, but he'll be alright, trust me. You and Crosshairs aren't a thing, right?

 **Drift:*** confused ***** Thing? 

**Ratchet:** Yeah, it's like Chromedome and Rewind

 **Drift:** Oh. No, but Crosshairs likes-

 **Crosshairs:*** threw a pillow at Drift's face ***** Do not and I repeat do NOT say it out loud!! I will punch you in your sleep!!!

 **Starscream:** What's more important is that both of you are safe

 **Drift:** Ratchet... forget about everything that I said. I was right. I am annoying you and I promise you, I won't bother you ever again

 **Ratchet:** Look kid, you may be talking about the memories all the time, but it takes process and once my memories are back, I could be with you again, but for now... leave me alone, please?

Drift looked down sadly and Ratchet left the medbay. As he leaves the medbay, in the trash bin, First Aid picks up the sticker that Rodimus placed onto the medic's head and it reads...

> _In case if you want a punishment, I, Rodimus Prime of Nyon will let you do the paperwork for me... since I have a bunch of piles XP_
> 
> _Anyways, do my paperwork for me and you're done!_

First Aid rolled his optics and had a feeling that Rodimus does needs help on punishing the members with Ultra Magnus, but he's a captain and captain must learn new things one step at a time.


End file.
